Lettre d'un prisonnier
by Eyako
Summary: La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, c'était de la haine. La deuxième fois de l'ennui... Que sera la troisième fois. Résumé pas terrible mais c'est le thème sur lequel on m'a demander d'ecrire. Iron/Frost. NoSlash.


**Me revoila ça faisait bien longtemps~ Je poste enfin quelque chose... Bon c'est peut être pas terrible mais je vous promet que le bouton review ne mange personne... Enfin a ma connaissance il ne l'a pas fait. Si quelqu'un a déjà eu un proche manger par ce bouton veuillez le dénoncer a la SPB (la société protectrice des boutons). je vous le dit tout de suite rien est a moi. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce petit OS**

Lettre d'un prisonnier

La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, c'était de la haine. La haine du vaincu, du roi déchu a plus bas que terre. Cette première communication rapide, brûlante de haine. Cette haine gonflant, étouffante. Oh... Pas contre toi en particulier, contre vous tous, les empêcheurs de tourner en rond. J'aurais dû gagner, vous n'étiez que des pantins désarticulés ? Oh. Vous étiez incapable de vous coordonné, vous aviez peur. Je commence à regretter d'avoir tué cet agent, non pas que je regrette sa mort en elle-même, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez restés amorphe et j'aurais réussi ! Tout réussit ! J'avais prévu de vous détruire, pas vous aider. Oh ma haine avait augmenter en étant vaincu contre ce monstre. J'ai haït ton sourire en me regardant. J'ai haït tes gestes. Toute la haine que j'avais, s'est dirigé sur toi, toi et tes yeux noisettes et moqueurs se penchant vers moi, te pavanant presque de ton génie. Si tu étais aussi génial, tu aurais réagi plus tôt et sauvé tes concitoyens. Tu n'es pas un génie la preuve ! Descend de ton nuage simple mortel.

Je t'ai revu plus tard a deuxième fois ce fut l'ennui. J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait. Finalement, tu n'es qu'un petit chaton sans griffes ni crocs qui se cache derrière une boite de conserve. Les humains sont trop faibles ! Comment ai-je pu perdre contre ça ? Des chiots ! Des êtres instables. S'être attaqué a de tel êtres se retrouve d'un ennuie mortel. Déstabilisé ? La peur de mourir ? Idiot ! Ils n'ont même pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu, même pas la moitié. Rien... Rien du tout ! Des êtres misérables qui ne méritent pas une minuscule partie de mon attention. Et pourtant, j'ai continué de les observer de loin. Tous et surtout toi. Tu m'intriguais. C'était une chose étrange que de te voir vivre. Sans te soucier de ce qui t'entoure, préférant de ton propre confort. Sauf... À cette période où j'ai vu ta face cachée, ta faiblesse, ton coeur et ta peur, je l'ai su avant ta compagne. Une mortelle sans intérêt. Contrairement à toi qui avait piqué le mien. Mon opinion envers toi et tous ceux de ton espèce a mué de la haine à l'ennuie puis à un intérêt modéré.

Je commençais à apprendre de mes erreurs et les idioties que j'avais avalées sans chercher à comprendre. Le pouvoir ? Je ne cherchais que l'amour et la reconnaissance. J'ai continué à t'observer changeant peu à peu. Oh mon frère n'en savait rien. Je redoutais la prochaine fois que nos regards se croiseraient. Je redoutais ce que j'y lirais, y aurait-il toujours cette haine que j'y avais vu à notre dernière rencontre ? Tu ne le sais pas comment mon coeur a évolué durant ce temps, ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir, ce que j'ai cultivé dans la forteresse de glace qu'est mon coeur, à l'image de ce que je suis réellement. Et seulement là, j'ai vraiment regretté ce que j'ai pu faire, car ces choses me maintenaient loin de toi. La vie est tellement injuste et ce que j'ai fait ne peut être réparé en si peu de temps. Ce sentiment nouveau me fait vivre autant qu'il ne me tue. Cette douleur qui m'était encore inconnu sous cette forme, il y a peu, venait d'une chose qui m'était tout autant inconnu.

J'ai bien eu du mal à comprendre ce que c'était, l'amour, ce que je ne verrai surement pas dans tes beaux yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence. Je sais ce que tu pourras lire dans mes yeux la prochaine fois, tout l'amour que je te porte et la détresse de ne pas voir ce sentiment partager. J'ai peur de savoir ce que je lirais dans tes yeux.


End file.
